Un beso
by kana-asuki
Summary: Eso era un beso con un guion bien elaborado, un beso obligado entre dos seres ajenos, un beso entre actores, una mentira, una fusión de labios, banal, sin sentimientos ni amor, nada de ataduras… un simple beso bien elaborado que en un punto del destino se volvió verdadero. UsUk AU.


Yo no tengo vergüenza para venir y subir esto, juro que he intentado llenarme de inspiración para seguir mis fics que deje abiertos y abandonados, pero la universidad absorbe mi tiempo y mi poca inspiración, y esto surgió de una de mis tareas de clases extracurriculares… lo que me hará volver a escribir. ¡Ja! Quien dice que los ingenieros no tenemos sentimientos…

Sinceramente muchas gracias aquellas que siguen leyéndome y esperándome.

**Desclaimer**: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Himaruya que si pusiera romance en su serie yo no estaría escribiendo esto.

_**Aclaración**__: Buena es una escena que surgió sin un final bien establecido, Alfred y Arthur son dos actores que no debían amarse, pero el final de la película cambio todo… no hay un final bien establecido ni una historia elaborada, solo un momento de inspiración_

**Advertencias**: Hombre x Hombre.

* * *

Un beso… un beso solo tiene el significado que cada persona quiera darle.

Eso era un beso con un guion bien elaborado, un beso obligado entre dos seres ajenos, un beso entre actores, una mentira, una fusión de labios, banal, sin sentimientos ni amor, nada de ataduras…

Un simple beso bien elaborado.

Se miraban fijamente, los juegos de luces creaban el escenario perfecto, las chispas volaban por todos lados, ojos azules contra ojos verdes flamantes brillantes de una emoción que se suponía debía ser fingida, una mirada de amor combinada con una montón de palabras que sonaban a promesas de amor, falsas como todo en el lugar, letras que en conjunto formaban oraciones que volaban con el viento inmortalizadas por un aparato tecnológico que parecía que capturaba el alma.

El director miraba atentamente a los dos hombres frente a él, repasaba el libreto en su mente y recitaba las mismas líneas al conjunto con ellos.

¿Eres consciente de eso?— Habló con una voz suave y melodiosa el hombre de ojos azules.

Lo soy… lo he sido desde el primer momento en que pose mis ojos en tu persona— Exclamó con un exquisito acento inglés el de ojos verdes, alzó su pálida mano posándola en una más bronceada— Yo no me arrepiento ni me arrepentiré de nada que lleve tu presencia a un lado y tu recuerdo marcado—

¿Esto significa lo que creo que significa?—

Los camarógrafos se movieron de lugar, capturando el mejor ángulo, clavando el lente de la cámara en dirección a los ojos azules que brillaban intensamente.

Sí… — Suspiró hondamente mientras cerraba sus ojos, su acento trabado, su corazón palpitante, todo signo de un amor pulverizado.

Entonces… ¿Esto es el principio de nuestra historia?— Su larga y bronceada mano se posó ligeramente en la mejilla del más pálido.

Las luces del lugar cambiaron un poco, solo ellos dos eran alumbrados majestuosamente, la nieve artificial caía detrás de ellos, dando un toque mágico al momento.

—Dime, Joshep, ¿Me amas?— Los ojos azules se clavaban en la figura más chica frente a él.

Espero una respuesta en forma de una oración pero no esperaba que dos pálidas manos tomaran sus mejillas y atrajera su rostro dejando a escasos centímetros sus rostros.

—No necesitamos palabras, Andre, bésame y date cuenta de cuanto amor tengo para ti—

Y la distancia se rompió, todos los ojos en el lugar se centraban en esos dos actores, cuatro pares de cámaras filmaban el momento para la eternidad, todos buscando la mejor imagen.

Suspiros al aire, labios en contacto, dos seres ajenos compartiendo uno de los mejores regalos del cielo, una caricia torcida camuflajeada de un amor prohibido e intenso, dos seres, un alma, dos sentimientos encontrados uno verdadero y el otro fingido.

Cerraron los ojos, fundiéndose en el sentimiento que se supone debían sentir, sus bocas encajaron como dos piezas de rompecabezas, el tiempo dejo de pasar a su alrededor, se fundieron en esa caricia que tal vez nunca se vuelva a repetir y que debería de igual manera dejar de significar lo que sus corazones en estos momentos daban valor.

—Te amo— Susurraron ambos distanciando sus labios por unos segundos, susurrando el nombre que el libreto señalaba, se miraron con chispas volando de sus ojos y unieron sus labios una vez más.

— ¡Corte!— Exclamó el director — Felicidades muchacho con esta toma terminamos la película—

Todos en el set celebraron el final de su arduo trabajo, pero ahí ajenos a toda felicidad se encontraban dos seres que despejaban lentamente sus labios, aspirando el oxígeno que carecía de valor, sintiendo como todo se vuelve tan insípido, como los colores dejan de ser tan nítidos.

Se miraron, se sonrieron con amor por última vez, se abrazaron y se felicitaros por su arduo trabajo en el rodaje.

Las luces comenzaron a apagarse en el lugar, ambos actores se quedaron parados en los extremos del lugar, rememorando cada escena de amor que realizaron en el lugar, bajaron los interruptores de la luz recitando la frase que marca el final de la película como el final de su historia.

—Te amo… Alfred/ Arthur— dijeron respectivamente dejando en oscuridad el set de grabación, dejando en ese espacio de tiempo el sentimiento que no debía surgir, saliendo de aquel pequeño paraíso prohibido que ambos compartieron para partir rumbo a la triste realidad, donde solo tal vez si se apiadaran de ellos los volvería a unir, pero por mientras recitarían la misma línea una y otra vez aunque el otro no lo oyera para así acallar el sentimiento voraz que se alimenta en su pecho…

_Fuimos una breve historia que leeremos toda la eternidad_

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? Mi maestro de Literatura me pido que escribiera algo… creo que no entregare esto, así que no pude evitar volver a poner algo por estos rumbos que tengo tan olvidados, prometo actualizar mis fics en este mes de amor, amistad y mercadotecnia._

_**Porque yo apoyo a:**_

**"**_**Un mundo con un Alfred más salvaje grr~"**_

_**Y:**_

**"**_**A un mundo por un Matthew más grr ~.**_


End file.
